Letting go of the past
by nicki-minaj's wife
Summary: Kagome wasn't your average teenager. With her big heart she was always kind and always smiling. There was just one person that could get her heated, Inuyasha. But Kagome sees something in Inuyasha that nobody sees. Can she fix what she's seeing?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE FORM OR WAY, !**

**Warning: This fic is RATED M for a reason, ! If your under the age or feel uncomfortable with any type of M RATED acts... please, dont read, !**

Helloooo I'm back to try again, ! Hope u guys lyk it ,!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The wind blew Kagome's ponytail around every which-a-way as she ran down the many steps of her house and to her car. Having good grades and just turned 17, she was awarded with a shiny black Lexus GS 450h hybrid and a silver 2012 Lexus LFA. She loved her cars already but she didn't really like too much attention being drawn to her. With their shiny rims and tinted windows she was pretty sure all the attention would be on her when she pulled into her new schools parking lot, for the first time. She was very appreciative but she just wished her mother didn't go all out with getting her first cars. She would have appreciated a hooptie, as long as it got her around.

Her father had died a couple years ago in a car accident, being daddy's little girl, it took a big affect on her. He left them a ton of money and her mother never gave up the opportunity to show it off. They just recently moved to a bigger house in the suburbs. Kagome dreaded leaving her friends behind and wished she could have stayed. She was a sweet girl but she had a little bit of a hard time making friends. Girls just hated to see her always smiling and having all the attention, from boys mostly, on her. She didn't let it get to her, but it made her kind of sad to have to go through the whole new girl process.

Kagome was tall and slim, with flawless pale skin and curves every girl dreamed of having. With a size 34D breast cup and a plump rear end. She jogged and exercised twice a week to keep her figure. Being the best archer at her old school she had a lot of grace, focus, and determination when it came to things. Her shiny black hair came to her waist, she didn't like how puffy it seemed to always be but she dealt with it. Her big dark gray eyes were what boys seemed to be drawn in by, her high cheek bones, and pink plump lips complimenting them. Kagome was beautiful, anyone could see that, but she didn't care to much about looks. Personality was the key in her eyes.

It was the first day of school for her and she made sure to dress her best. In her opinion she always dressed nice. She wore a black long sleeve polo shirt, tight fitting light blue skinny jeans, and black army style boots. She had thrown a black and white scarf around her neck due to the weather and grabbed a jacket on her way out. Her long hair in a neat ponytail at the top of her head.

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" her mother yelled smiling and waving.

"Okay mom! Love you!" Kagome yelled back getting in her hybrid since it was less flashy than the LFA and starting it up. _'Where is Sota. He is not going to make me late.'_ She cranked the heat up on full blast. It was freezing out side, that was the only thing Kagome disliked about being a winter baby. The cold.

As if he heard her thoughts Sota came running down the steps in a hurry with an apple in his mouth.

Kagome giggled as he quickly waved to their mom then entered the car. Sota always took the longest getting ready in the morning. She had always joked that he should have been a girl since he always was the last to get ready out of her and their mother.

With a quick beep of the horn Kagome pulled off. The two rode in silence as Sota got himself situated in the passenger seat. The ride to Shikon Area High School was about twenty minutes. It gave them plenty of time to get their self ready for their first day at a completely new school. They wouldn't know anyone and the butterfly's in Kagome's stomach wouldn't go away. Sota on the other hand wasn't worried about anything. He was always popular with the girls and quickly made friends. Him being 15, he had some skills in both departments.

Just as Kagome predicted, all eyes were focused on the car that pulled into the parking lot. Nobody having seen this car before they were eager to see who was behind the wheel. They watched the car even as it pulled into a parking spot, the black tented windows making it impossible to see who was inside.

"You ready, Sota?" Kagome asked looking over at him after she turned the car off.

"Yea, sis. I don't know why your worrying. You'll be fine," he smiled assuring over at her.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Sota." She reached in the back and grabbed her yellow bag before exiting the car with Sota behind her.

All eyes were on them as they walked into the building. Kagome being looked at by the boys and Sota being stared at by the girls. Some girls looked at Kagome in envy but she didn't see. She tried avoiding all the stares as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. While Kagome didn't like the attention she was getting, Sota was practically eating it all up. He smiled and winked at the girls that he made eye contact with. Everyone could tell they were related by looks but personality wise, they were nothing alike.

Kagome and Sota made their way to the main office and checked in. In return they got their locker, books, and schedule that they would have until the end of the current semester. They left out with a quick thank you and headed towards their lockers. To Kagome's enjoyment and Sota's annoyment (lol, that's not a word but I thought it was funny. Hehe.) they were right across from each other. Sota tried to avoid Kagome as much as possible when they were in school. Not because he was embarrassed or anything, he just thought that he had enough of seeing her at home and then having to see her in between every class was really a bother.

"Hey," a girl said to Kagome as she opened the locker next to hers with ease, while Kagome had trouble opening her own.

"Hi," Kagome smiled over at her but felt discouraged when she didn't return it.

"I'm Sango and you must be new."

Kagome was confused at first. "No I'm Kagome… oh," she blushed in embarrassment. "Yea, today's my first day here."

Sango smirked at the girls innocence as she took the piece of paper with her combination on it. She quickly put it in and opened it. "You have to go around twice when it comes to the last number," she simply stated, got her books, then walked off.

"Thanks!" Kagome said after her. _'She seems nice.'_ she thought to herself sarcastically looking at her schedule and taking the appropriate book she needed for her first class. She shoved the others in and closed her locker before turning to find Sota.

He was already putting his 'mack' down, as he would call it, on some girl. She was blushing so hard she was as red as a tomato. Kagome shook her head and decided to leave him alone as a bell rung. She suspected that it was the warning bell since everyone quickly scurried off.

She looked around at all the students rushing off to class then down at her schedule. "Now… to find my first period." She looked left then right. _'Hm… which way.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Inuyasha! Wake up this instant young man!" Izayoi yelled to his disliking.<em>

"_Mom… five more minutes," he groaned putting the pillow over his head._

"_I gave you five minute, matter fact I gave you ten minutes. Now wake up and get ready for school before I get your father," she warned._

_Inuyasha huffed then sat up in bed. "I'm up, happy."_

_A smile graced her features. "Very, now get ready for school. Breakfast is getting cold." She turned and left out of the room._

Inuyasha awoke from his dream as his alarm clock went off. He sat up with a slight ache in his chest. He often had dreams of a year ago, before his father was killed with his mother dying as a result of being his mate. It was hard waking up to a screeching alarm clock rather than his mother's sweet angelic voice. The pain from the loss of his mother was still fresh in his heart. He had to deal with that pain every day for the rest of his life.

Running a hand over his face Inuyasha sighed then pressed the button on the clock to stop it's screeching. Inuyasha Takahashi was not happy about going to school, but it was his mother's wish that he get an education and make something out of himself. It was his duty to make her wish come true and make her proud. He reached over on his nightstand and looked at the picture of him and his mother. She was and still is the reason for him waking up everyday and living his life to the fullest.

"I suggest you quit daydreaming and get ready for school, little brother," Sesshomaru said as he was passing by.

Sesshomaru was hurt by their fathers and Izayoi's death but he took it in a different way. He never showed his emotions anymore, he became cold and distant to everyone, and by his actions you would think he hated the world. Izayoi wasn't his mother, but she practically raised him like he was her own.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, kissed the picture then got up to get ready. He was finished dressing ten minutes later as he tied his white adidas.

Him and Sesshomaru lived alone and off of the money that their father had left. They were loaded but Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha on a budget. He could get out of control when he got a black card in his hand. When Sesshomaru came of age he was to take over their fathers business. Right now it was being run by one of InuTaisho's close friend, Myoga. Even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lived in the same house they barely communicated. Only talking if it was necessary, so as they both left out for school Inuyasha hopped in his Red and black 2012 Bugatti Veyron Supersport, he got it on one of his out of control spending sprees, as Sesshomaru got into his White 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. They both sped off and made their way to school.

Inuyasha lit a cigarette as he turned up 'Numb' by Linkin Park. He inhaled the cancer stick as a million thought ran through his head. Inuyasha was tall and lean with muscled, due to him working out everyday to take his mind off of things. He had golden eyes that use to shine as bright as the sun, but since his parents death they had became dull and lifeless. He had long flowing silver hair and two silver dog ears sitting on top of his head, compliments of him being a half-demon. He often wore red, that being his favorite color. Today was no different with his red collared Lacoste shirt and black Lacoste jeans.

Pulling into the schools parking lot just before Sesshomaru Inuyasha flicked the cigarette out the window and pulled in a parking spot next to a black hybrid. He noted that he'd never seen the car before, but didn't pay much mind. He didn't care about who it belonged, it didn't concern him, but he was pissed that they were in his usual parking spot. Everybody knew that this was where he parked everyday. He'd wait until after school to tell whoever it was what the deal was., but right now he had to get to class before he was late.

Walking into the building he went to his locker and got his books out.

"What's up?" his bestfriend, Miroku, said coming up next to him and getting his books.

"Hey," Inuyasha threw over his shoulder.

"We have that big project to start today in English," Miroku said rolling his eyes. "I wonder who we'll get partnered with. I would hope Sango's my partner, she delights me."

"Every girl delights you, Miroku," Inuyasha slammed his locker shut with a roll of his eyes as the warning bell rung.

"No, it's this damn cursed hand. Sango truly holds my heart."

"Yea," he mumbled as Miroku closed his locker.

They headed to their first period with Miroku going on about Sango. Inuyasha half way listened as he took in his surroundings when a scent so intoxicating smacked him right in the face startling him. It was a mixture of vanilla and honey, it made his demon purr in satisfaction which scared him. His demon rarely said or did anything, but for some reason it was trying to come out. He looked around for the source of this behavior but found nothing. It was too many people and the scent was fading quickly. It took everything he had in him not to follow the scent and push everybody out of the way to get to it.

"Yo!" Miroku said waving a hand back and forth in front of his face. "You okay?" he asked looking at the hanyou concerned.

"I'm fine," he said before walking into class. He went to his appropriate seat and sat with a plop as the school bell rung. Signaling the start of class.

"Hey, what's up," Sango spoke seated in the seat next to him. She noted the confused looked on her best friend's face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he repeated gruffly.

Sango looked back at Miroku only to have him shrug. She turned and looked to the front of the class dismissing it. She would get to the bottom of it later.

The door opened and all eyes went to it as a girl walked in. Inuyasha's eyes widened as that alluring scent hit him again. He looked for the source of it and his eyes landed on the girl that had just walked in. This girl that held his demons full attention. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever layed eyes on. His demon started to growl at all the lust full and hate filled looks she was getting from his classmates. His gazed stayed on her as she made her way to the teachers desk with a pink tint to her cheeks, obviously uncomfortable.

"Alright class, this is Kagome Higurashi and she'll be joining us for the remainder of the semester. Make her feel welcome. You can take a seat anywhere you like."

Kagome smiled. "Arigato," she told the teacher before going to sit in front of the girl that helped her with her locker. If she could recall she said her name was Sango. She smiled at her. "Hi… Again."

Sango gave her a smile. "Hey," she looked over at Inuyasha, who hadn't stopped staring at the girl since she walked in. "Take a picture Inuyasha. It will last longer."

Kagome followed her gaze and gasped at the sight that sat before her. He was absolutely beautiful. His golden eyes held a spark of interest, curiosity, hurt, longing, and was that-.

Inuyasha's expression turn ice cold feeling self conscious. "What'd a ya looking at, wench?" he asked angry. Angry that she had caught him staring, angry at the affect she had on his demon and him.

Kagome was taken back as her gaze turned from fascinated to angry as she turned red. "Wench? Who do you think your calling a wench, Doggy boy," she hissed at him. "And nothing special," she snapped answering his question.

Inuyasha looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Listen bitch-."

"Inuyasha!" Sango cut him off glaring at him.

"What? I'm not gonna let this little brat talk to me any type of way."

"Brat?" Kagome gasped. "You don't even know me!"

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you."

"You were talking about me! Same thing!"

"Hey you two. Stop it," Sango snapped.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" they yelled in unison.

"Inuyasha, you know you were wrong. What is up with you today?" Sango asked concerned.

"Keh," was his response as he looked away a slight blush on his face from Kagome's intensed gaze.

"He's just a jerky-mcjerk-jerk face," Kagome humphed then turned in her seat pissed.

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed before his eyes softened at her pout. He didn't know why he snapped on her like that. It just sort of happened. He figured he needed to do something to take the anger out of her beautiful features. "Hey," he said softly.

Kagome turned and glared at him, but her glare softened as she saw the expression on his face. "Huh?"

"Do you… wanna eat lunch with us?" He motioned to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome looked startled. "Uh… yea. Sure," she smiled at him.

Inuyasha's heart beat sped up on its own accord as a blush tinted his cheeks. He looked away and up at the teacher as she went on and on about the project. She would be giving them their partners today. He couldn't help it as his eyes kept drifting to Kagome through out the class. When the teacher announced that she would be the one he was working with he got excited. They had to work on this project outside of school and the thought of him being able to see her outside of school made butterflies come to his stomach. He quickly got himself together though. Hating the feelings she made him feel.

Sango observed the odd way Inuyasha was behaving and a smile graced her features. _'He likes her.'_

The bell rung and students started to get up and leave out. Kagome suspected that the end of the class had came so she gathered her things and got up.

"Eeek!" she squealed feeling a hand rubbing her backside.

"How do you do, Kagome. I'm Miroku and-" _SMACK!_

A red hand print was left on Miroku's face as Kagome stared at him in uttter shock.

"Miroku," Sango growled.

"Yes, my dearest Sango."

"Keep your hands off of her!" she yelled before pulling Kagome away.

Inuyasha punched Miroku in his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he rubbed his aching head.

Inuyasha said nothing as he walked off behind the girls.

Kagome and Sango walked to their lockers getting to know each other a little bit. They talked about where Kagome was from, what they did with their free time, etc. They then parted ways as they went to second period.

* * *

><p>Lunch time seemed to take forever to come. Kagome hated how the school only had four classes a day. The classes were so long. Back at her old school they had eight classes a day, it was going to take a while getting use to only having four and getting out around the same time she did at her previous school.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango yelled waving her over to a table.

Kagome smiled and made her way over there careful not to bump into anyone and drop her food. She sat in the seat next to Inuyasha and started to eat her taco.

"So Kagome how's your first day going so far?" Sango asked eating a slice of pizza.

"It's okay. I'm kind of disappointed that we only have four classes a day," she sighed.

"Yeah, you'll get use to it."

"I hope so," she looked over at Inuyasha. "How's your day going, Inuyasha?" She blushed when she realized he had been staring.

Inuyasha looked away angrily having been caught staring, yet again. "Just because I invited you to lunch wench, don't mean ya get ta talk ta me," he said stubbornly.

Kagome looked away ignoring him. "So Miroku, how's you day going?" she smiled over at him.

Inuyasha seem startled as he peeked over at her. _'She's really gonna ignore me.' _he thought to himself observing her.

After they finished talking Kagome looked back at Inuyasha meeting his gaze. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"K-keh," he turned his head with his nose up then mumbled, "My day's going fine."

Kagome smiled at him. "Was that so hard for you to do, baka," she smacked his arm playfully.

Inuyasha smirked a little as he watched her talk with Sango animatedly. He liked being around her for some reason. When he was with her all his problems were gone, he liked that she took his mind off of how lonely he really was. Of course he could get a girl to keep him company anytime he wanted, but he didn't have to sleep with Kagome for her to make him feel good about himself. He looked away angrily, he'd have to keep a safe distance from her. He couldn't get too distracted, he didn't need anybody. He had himself and his mother there with him to keep him company. Kagome was not about to erase his memory and make him forget the only women he ever loved.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on longer than Kagome had hoped but the end of the day was finally here. She walked out of her last period class and to her locker to put her books that she wouldnt need in it. Sango came up next to her and did the same after they said their hey's.<p>

"So Sango, how long have you, Inuyasha, and Miroku been friends?" Kagome asked as they headed out of the building.

"Oh for about a year now. He just moved here last year. It took a while to for us to build a friendship, he's always been so stubborn. Me and Miroku actually made a bet to see who could befriend him first," Sango laughed at the memory and Kagome giggled.

"That date with Miroku was worth it though. It wouldn't be the same without Inuyasha, ya know."

"Date?" Kagome smiled looking at Sango suspiciously.

Sango blushed and rubbed the back of her head smiling. "Oh yea, the bet was that if i loss Miroku could take me out on a date."

"What happened between you guys?'"

Sango's smile fell right along with her hand. "Him and his problem with feeling on girls and shit just made me angry. I couldn't deal with it. Everytime I turned around he was feeling some chicks ass or something."

"Do you still love him?"

"L-love him," Sango seemed startled. "No, of course not."

"Sango I can see right through that little facade your putting on. You love him and it's okay to be in love. You don't have to deny it. If it's ment to be then you guys will work it out and be back together in no time."

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome. "You know, I just met you and I already think of you ass a little sister."

Kagome smiled. "That's sweet. Where's your car?"

"Oh, me and my little brother walk home."

"Why? Do you live close?"

"Because by time Kohaku comes out the buses are gone so we have to. Its only about two miled away. Not that far."

Kagome eyes got big. "Only! Sango that's way to far. I'll give you a ride from now on. It's no biggie."

"No, no, no Kagome. Thats alright. I don't wanna be a bother."

"It's alright," she smiled at her reassuring. "What are friends for? Right?"

Sango sighed and smiled at her. "Right... So where's your car?"

Kagome pressed the unlock button and the lights on her car blinked on. "Right there... hm, it seems that my little bother isn't out here either. He's always late. It never fails, its not one time where he's actually on time for something..." Kagome rambled on as Sango stood with her mouth agape staring at the shiny automobile. "How old is your litle brother?" When Kagome got no answer she turned and looked at her. "Nani?"

"THAT'S your car?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yea," Kagome said skeptical. "Why? Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No," Sango recovered and answered her earlier question. "He's 15."

"Mines too," she saw Inuyasha make his way out of the building as her and Sango put their backpacks in the back seat of the car.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled fired up. "THAT'S your car?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's really starting to get annoying. Yes. Why? Is there a problem, Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha's breath hitched and he stopped all of a sudden. She made him so weak as he looked into her big smokey gray eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and put his game face back on before continuing to stomp over to her. "That parking spot belongs ta me! Eveybody knows that sept you wench! Now let's get this cleared up right now. Ya don't park in my spot tamar, or the day after that, or ever! Ya got that?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I understand," she simply said and got into her car.

He blinked and stared at her wide eyed. "That's it?"

"That's it," she confirmed closing her car door with a smile.

Inuyasha got in his car with a huff mumbling thing about a difficult wench and drove off as Souta and another boy came out of the building talking and laughing about something.

"There's Kohaku," Sango told her.

"And there's Sota," Kagome laughed at the coincidence and pulled up next to them. Souta opened the passenger door after waving to Kohaku, who wore the same expression Sango had when she found out that was her car. "Sota, tell Kohaku to come on."

Sota looked confused as Sango sat in the front seat. "Huh?"

"Hello," Sango smiled. "I'm Sango. Could you tell my brother to come on."

Sota closed the front door and motioned to Kohaku before getting in the back. Kohaku followed and smiled at his sister.

"Hey sister," he spoke.

"Hey. Kagome. Kohaku. Kohaku. Kagome." Sango introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome smiled before speeding off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi you guys, ! I'm back agaaaain, ! My 1st story didnt do too great so i decided to try again with inuyasha this time, ! okay so the cars that r used in this chapter are posted on my profiile so u kan see how they look :)) and of course i have to say... <span>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,<span> ! Or this story will b discontinued lyk my last one. sorry i have to b so harsh but if u guys dont review then i dont know wat u think of the story , i dnt kno if u lyk it or not, wat i shud change or keep doing, ! i need u guys opinion so i kan be a bettter writer for u guys, . i'll just stop writing if u dnt review ('_') sorry. speaking of writing it took me ALL day to write this chappie. it's not that long but heyy, its the first chapter. depending on if i get reviews or not the next one will be longer. the chapters will get shorter and shorter if ya dont review, ! I'm not mean but lyk i said it took me all day to write this nd it'll only take u one or two minutes to review soo pleeeeeease, . . . review, . kuz i really lyk this story so far nd wud hate to discontinue it, ! Negative reviews r taken as long as ur nice with it. boy do i have a temper on me nd wont hesitate 2 kuss anyone out, i really dnt kare who u r,. Sorry but dats how i am. dont do dat. im being nice so u shud too. :)) I have chapter two written it all depends on u if i post it, with that said... wat r u waiting foorr,? Review, !**


End file.
